


I'm Scared to Feel This Way (But You Won't Let Me Run Away)

by vanillapig



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Creampie, Degradation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mentor/Protégé, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, with some praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillapig/pseuds/vanillapig
Summary: You hated his existence more than anything but once forced to be his trainee, you come to feel a whirlwind of emotions towards Whiskey that overwhelms you completely. Luckily, Whiskey might just feel the same way.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) & Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I'm Scared to Feel This Way (But You Won't Let Me Run Away)

To be a Statesman takes hard work and dedication. Something a lot of people don't have the capability of doing which is why there are only a handful of top agents that will take on students from the Academy to train under them as their ward. There are tons of students who prayed and pleaded for an agent to take them under. Some had very specific tastes on who they wanted.

Most of the people wanted to work under someone they found... _ahem_ aesthetically pleasing. This being the case, Agent Jack Daniels or as others called him, Whiskey, had a swarm of people pleading for him to take them under. Some quite literally.

Yet, here this cowboy stood with an annoying smirk on his face as your professor announced that you would be his trainee. It was an amazing opportunity to have but... fuck that dude. You wished any other agent had chose you and from that stupid look on his face, he knew. He always knew that he drove you batshit whenever he would come guest lecture or stand in for the sparring trainer. It was just his energy that made you feral and not in a way you were particularly used to. The accent, the hat, the cocky attitude made you just want to punch him. But you couldn't. Not without completely throwing away your scholarship that you worked too hard to obtain. No, you couldn't punch.

So you would ignore him. At first, whenever he would flirt at you, you would just turn your head to whoever was next to you to make it seem like you thought it was them he was flirting with. After all, those stupid sunglasses made it difficult to tell who he was looking at anyways. Then he started to not wear them around you. Which truthfully was somewhat endearing but the stupid shit that left his mouth dampened the effect.

Then you had to get creative in ignoring him. He'd flirt, you'd look around you like you were lost before shrugging at him and walking away. Whiskey at first was confused by it (maybe a little hurt if he was honest) but that didn't stop the cowboy. If anything, it seemed to encourage him to want to get in your pants even harder.

Soon it just became walking out of rooms he was in and if you couldn't, you just wouldn't listen to anything he said unless he was lecturing or saying something of use. He would find ways of approaching you, talking to you. Even on one occasion, brushing your arm. That didn't end up well for either of you but that was a story for another time.

Now you're stuck following his hick ass around god's creation for the next few months until you were assigned as an official agent. The first month felt like hell on earth but then he became a somewhat bearable presence. He was still flirty and downright arrogant at times but it did seem like he wanted you to do your best in this field. Something you didn't expect if you were honest but that would be your fault for judging a book by its cover. Half way through your second month with him, you began to notice how your eyes would find him instantly whenever entering a room. You shrugged it off as a force of habit from when you were ignoring him. Then at the end of the month, you noticed how you would actively seek him out in those rooms. That bothered you a little. Made it feel like he was winning some game you barely knew the rules of. But whatever, you just went with it. It's not like it could get particularly worse than that.

Then it did. The first time it happened was after you shadowed him on a mission that went sideways. You both were okay and the mission was successful but the scrapes and bruises, the nearly getting shot exhausted you to the bone. That night in your shared hotel room you both shared a bed even though there were two.

He had offered when he noticed how shaken up you were. You had tried to play it off, seem like some type of bad ass. But he saw through it so you ended up cuddled against his chest that night and he was pleasant. Whiskey didn't flirt or be annoying or anything other than a gentleman. Something so rare to see in him. It was like it broke something in you. Or fixed. Something.

Four months as his ward and you weren't as annoyed with him as you used to be. After rough missions, you even found yourself hugging him or cuddling up in bed. The people who knew your distaste in him from before teased you about how he got you wrapped around his finger. You wished they were wrong but they weren't. He did have you wrapped around his finger and upon realizing it, you were scared.

Being scared means running. At least that's what it meant to you. You didn't exactly avoid him. You couldn't even if you wanted to. No, you just didn't spend extra time with him. After missions, you would force yourself away from him. Away from some kind of comfort that only he could provide. Whiskey didn't say anything at first. Then a month passed and he noticed how distant you were. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that he did wrong. Your interactions before you distanced yourself were normal to your guys' standards. Hell, he was sure you were beginning to feel the same way for him as he felt for you since you first shown you weren't going to fall easily into his charms.

"Hey." It was a late Thursday evening when Whiskey caught you before leaving the building. You looked up at him confused but decided to stop and wait for him to come up to you. "Need a ride?"

"What?" You stared at him bewildered. Sure, there were times where you rode on the back on his motorcycle before but those were always for missions and not so much pleasure. Whiskey smiled shyly at you.

"I just-" He cleared his throat, looking away for a moment before making eye contact again.

"We haven't really spent time together lately so I thought, maybe, I could take you home..." He trailed off for a moment. "Maybe we could order take out?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" You didn't mean to sound so aghast, you really didn't. He just surprised you. The cowboy never seemed to be the dating type. Hell, him being somewhat shy right now was positively nerve-racking. Whiskey shifted his feet before taking a breathe and giving you a panty dropping smile. "And if I am?"

You stood there for a moment, processing what was happening. There was absolutely no way... there was... Agent Jack Daniels was asking you of all people on a date like a school boy. It broke your heart and repaired it all in a handful of seconds. You didn't even notice that you were staring at him or crying until his rough palms held your cheeks so gently that you were positive you knew what this feeling you were so scared of was.

"Baby," he whispered. "Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me how to fix this." His voice was a desperate plead as hands moved behind your back and pulled you toward his chest. You just sobbed louder, clutching onto him for dear life. He nuzzled your hair with your nose, holding you firmly and making sure there were no wandering eyes to see you in your distressed position. He just knew you would hate for others to see you having a weak moment.

After a few moments where your sobs became softer, Whiskey placed a sweet kiss on your forehead before pulling away. "So sugar," you scoffed at the nickname making him chuckle. "Do I get to take you out?"

"On a date or with a sniper?" You smiled at him getting a loud laugh in response. Your heart clenched at the sound.

"I was hoping a date but if you preferred something else..." Whiskey smelled deviously at you causing an ache in your core. You coughed, looking around at the empty hall around you. "I'm just yanking your chain, baby. As much as I want to have you for dinner, I won't make you do anything you don't wanna."

_Fuck, fuck, shit._ Why did he make common sense and consent sound so sexy? When did he even cause arousal to spike through you? Maybe this was what you were always feeling towards him. Perhaps that annoyance was an act you held up in hopes of hiding how badly you wanted to save a horse. Didn't matter because you just finished having a mental breakdown over emotions for the same guy who was willing to fuck you even with tear stained cheeks.

You looked back at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him towards your face. Your lips barely an inch apart. A groan left his mouth as one hand tangled into the hair on the back of his neck, just pointing out of his hat. "Are you offering to fuck me?"

His hands found your hips, grip tight as he pulled your body into his. His dark eyes shifted behind your eyes, looking for any signs of distress or teasing before leaning towards your ear and whispering, "I was thinking more along the lines of making love..." Your breath hitched. "But if you want me to pound that pretty pussy of yours, all you got to do is ask."

He pulled your ear lobe between his teeth gently before ghosting his nose along your cheek and hovering his lips just above yours. Without thought, you pushed your lips into his roughy. He reciprocated instantly, devouring your lips with no regard for the clanking of teeth. One of his hands trailed up your back and grabbing you at the base of your neck, tilting your head exactly how he wanted so he could tear you apart with his mouth.

You couldn't help the moan that left you as you tried to grind up against him. Whiskey just abruptly pulled away from you, ignoring your whine but smiling at how you chased after his lips.

"As much as I always wanted to fuck you on my desk, I think I would rather see how beautiful you look on my bed." He grabbed your hand before walking to the elevator. He didn't yank or drag you and his grip was firm but loose enough for you to pull away from if you wanted. Despite his filthy words and filthier kissing, he was still being respectful to you. Shit, if that didn't make your pussy throb even harder and your heart proud against your ribs.

Climbing onto his motorcycle was second nature, securing your arms around his waist after strapping on the helmet was a common occurrence. However this time it felt different. Like you were setting something in stone that you weren't really sure of what it was but knew was good.

The ride to his apartment was quick. Probably quicker than it should've been with your hand palming him through his jeans but you weren't going to get into it with him about driving safety. At least not now as he climbs off his bike and quite literally throws your over his shoulder. A laugh tore through you as he stomped his way into his apartment building and the elevator leading up to his floor.

"Oh you thought that little game of yours was cute, baby girl?" His voice a rough growl. "Playing with my cock like that when I'm trying to focus on the road."

"Only a little bit," you snickered at him. In response, he swatted your ass making you moan involuntarily. His grip tightened around your thighs.

"Well I be damned sugar," he ran his hand over where he just smacked, soothing it. "I never would've thought you were so damn dirty but I might've gotten real lucky with you."

Your nails dug into his back when he said that and the cocky bastard chuckled. He caught you with your pants down so might as well try to get the high ground again. "Sir," you whined while wiggling your hips. His breath caught in his throat, obviously thinking you weren't going to play along. "I'll be your good girl."

As soon as the elevator opened, he hauled ass to his apartment, particularly ripping the doorknob off trying to rush inside. Jack didn't even bother setting you down. He just headed straight to his bedroom where he tossed you onto his large mattress where you bounced from the force of it.

You looked up at him with a doe like expression, watching him breath heavily and finally being able to take note of the large bulge formed in his jeans. Jack grabbed your ankles, pulling you so your ass was hanging off the bed and he was the only reason why you didn't fall.

"You going to be a good girl for me?" His hand squished your cheeks and you nodded. His gaze softened for a moment. "You'll tell me when to stop or slow down?"

"Yes sir," you responded back to him as clear as your lust hazed mind would allow you. He nodded before shoving your shirt over your head and yanking your pants off, leaving you in your underwear. You couldn't help but feel self conscious under his appraising gaze. This morning you didn't exactly put on your 'fuck me' underwear. It's not like you knew you were going to end up sleeping with your mentor today though you probably should've. Being a Statesman did mean being prepared for any outcome.

"So fucking pretty," he mumbled more to himself than you. His large hand roamed over your stomach and thighs before his eyes made his way back toward your face. "I really am the luckiest man." "Jack," you whined, pushing your hips up towards his causing him to swat your thigh.

"Wrong name, pretty girl." His fingers found their way to the hem of your underwear.

"S-sir," you corrected yourself. He hummed, pushing his hand down until his fingers found your soaked core. He groaned as he swiped his fingers through your folds making your whimper before he pulled his hand out and popped his fingers in his mouth while holding eye contact with you. The moan he let out was downright sinful.

"Sweeter than sugar and damn near the best thing I've ever tasted." He grabbed the hem of your panties, waiting for your signal. You nodded and he quickly yanked them down your legs before dropping to his knees. He had just barely thrown your legs over his shoulders before he enveloped your heat with his mouth making you arch up into him. "Take off your bra, let me see you play with those beautiful tits."

You instantly followed his orders, throwing the bra somewhere in the room and tweaking your hardened nipples as he tongue flicked at your clit. You cried out as he pulled your closer to his face as he began to roll your sensitive nub around before sucking harshly. There was no way to focus on anything other than the pleasure he was bringing you so you dropped your hands into his hair and pulling on it making him stand up and away from you.

"I don't remember telling you to do that." "I'm sorry, I'm-" You didn't get to finish your half assed apology before Jack hauled you onto the bed and rolled you onto your stomach.

"Hands and knees." You scrambled up instantly. "Since you wanted to act like a little whore, I'll fuck you like one." Behind you, you could hear the clanking of him unbuckling his belt. You couldn't help pushing your hips back towards him making his swat your ass. "Needy little slut."

You had just barely felt the brush of him against your entrance before he was pushing in, stretching you out against his impressive length. He paused half way through, letting you adjust to him. Once he felt your walls relax around him, he quickly thrusted the rest of himself inside making you cry out. You both groaned at him finally filling you to the hilt.

A second passed before he started to languidly thrust. Your head dropped between your shoulders as his cock hit every crevice inside you. Now you knew he had a reason to be so damn arrogant sometimes.

He yanked your head up by your hair. "Pay attention, baby girl." His thrusts turned harsh and fast suddenly. "Because I'm not going to fucking repeat myself." You could barely focus on anything other than stroking of him inside. "You. Are. Mine." He thrusted in time with his words. "No one else gets to feel this tight little pussy of yours. No one else gets to hear this sounds and no one else gets to have your heart."

Your hips moved back into his his, trying to reach that high that you just knew was going to absolutely destroy you. When you didn't respond, he pulled you up by your neck. He held you up against his chest by your throat, not choking you, just holding you there.

"Answer me," he hissed out between his teeth was your cunt clenched around him. You brought your hand up to his, pushing it more against you, trying to encourage him to choke.

"Yours," you breathed out. "Yours, o-only yours." He gave your neck a test squeeze and sure enough, you began thrusting back towards him faster. "Only gonna love you, only you, fuck." You were getting so damn close. Hell, you didn't even notice what you just said but he did.

All the air in his lungs left him. He pulled out, ignoring your whine before pushing you onto your back and covering your body with his. Jack greedily attached his lips to yours as he pushed back into you and resumed pounding your pussy. With one arm holding him up beside your head, the other found it's way between your legs where he rubbed circles against your clit making you finally teeter over the edge.

You screamed out his name against his lips and he fucked you through your orgasm. His fingers didn't stop rubbing your clit under your pushed them away but he didn't stop his harsh thrusts. He just moved that arm parallel to the other one as he pushed himself closer towards his release.

"Where?" He groaned out, thrusts turning sloppier and harder.

"Inside." He loudly inhaled before dropping his head into your neck and leaving multiple kisses and bites between praises of "such a good girl" and "made just for me" along other things muffled against your skin.

His nose pressed into your pulse as he throbbed inside of you, feeling you with his seed. A drawn out moan fell from his lips along with a chant of your name. He rocked inside you for a bit before staying still and kissing you gently.

Now that the lust had been satisfied, he was able to hold you under him and show you exactly how he felt. He pulled his lips away from yours and brushed hair out of your face. You gazed up at him with tired but loving eyes. Jack couldn't help but smile at you and places kisses whether he could reach. Mouth, nose, forehead, cheeks.

"I don't know what made you cry earlier," he started, lips pressed against your cheek. "But I promise, baby girl, that I'll do my best by you."

"I know, Jack," you fingers massaging his scalp. "And I promise to be my best for you as well."

He pulled away to hover over you, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Does this mean I get to bang you on my desk?" You laughed at him, making you both temporarily hiss when you squeezed around his softened cock inside you. "One day but for now, let's cuddle."

"Anything for you." He pulled out of you , rolling onto his back and pulling you on top of him. His heart beat was steady against your ear and clearer than anything had been in your life.

Agent Jack Daniels was an annoying son of a bitch. Since you met for the first time, he had gotten on your last nerve but somehow he ended up wiggling his way into your heart. Even more bizarre, you were in his as well. So maybe your professor allowing you to work under him was a good idea after all. Agent Whiskey was one of the best in the field to learn from and now you knew for a fact that he was going to be the best to take care of your damaged heart. You could only hope to be able to cherish his properly in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this live in front of my friends so they got to watch me black out and write this lol. Though tbh, writing in front of people real time does make you finish things.


End file.
